07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Seven Ghosts
' The Seven Ghosts.' The Seven Ghosts are a major theme in the 07 ghost series, and it is from them where the series title is derived from. The Ghosts are said to be heavenly lights, each with their own unique virtue, that were sent from Heaven to dispatch the God of Death, Verloren for his actions. Their true appearance is the form of a hooded skeleton, each of them wielding large scythes. The number of the Ghosts symbolises their connection to God, as the number seven is often seen as the number of God. The Ghosts are praised in the Barsburg Church, with statues of each Ghost being erected in their honour, and parades held in the Church bazaar to tribute them. As a result of their job of punishing bad souls, mothers sometimes threaten naughty children that the Seven Ghosts will take them away if they do not behave. The tale of the Seven Ghosts and Verloren According to the centuries-old-myth the God of Death, Verloren, hailed as the Chief of Heaven's most perfect creation, had the job of judging the souls of the dead. If the souls were good and pure- they were allowed into heaven where they would stay for good, but if the souls were tainted- then it was his job to devour them. Devouring a soul meant it was cast back down to earth to be reincarnated, so that soul could have another chance at avoiding the temptation that tainted their souls originally. Verloren was deeply in love with the Chief of Heaven's daughter, Eve, but after her skeleton was found, her soul devoured, the Chief of Heaven accused Verloren of killing her. As Eve's soul being devoured automatically forced it to be sent to earth and reincarnated, Verloren escaped to earth to find her reincarnation, whether this being because he still loved her, or that he wanted her soul to prove his innocence is unknown. Verloren began looking into the hearts of humans in order to find the soul that originally belonged to Eve. However as he looked, that person's heart was instantly tainted by his presence, and slowly slipped into despair. This meant those souls could not enter Heaven in this life because they were no longer pure, and they would be forced to reincarnate again once they died. When the Chief of Heaven noticed the consequences Verloren's actions had on those souls he looked into as he searched for Eve, he sent seven heavenly lights, the Seven Ghosts, made from Verloren's fragments to execute him. They are said to have sealed Verloren's body in Pandora's box, using the power of the Eye of Mikhail, and forced his soul to forever be reincarnated- his soul never to enter Heaven again, using the power of the Eye of Raphael. Once Verloren's body was sealed on earth, the Seven Ghosts stayed, serving as guardians of the Empire. The Seven Ghosts Each Ghost has been embodied in a human being with such extraordinary Zaiphon abilities that they are thought to be blessed by God. Each of the Ghosts had died in a previous life, yet still retains all of the memories of their past lives. So far the former lives of Castor/Xing-lu, and Labrador/IIyusha have been revealed. Zehel 斬魂 "the cutting spirit" - The Ghost that severs bonds. Frau has the ability to destroy the bond that ties a persons heart to misfortune, particularly that of a Kor. His name is sometimes translated as 'Sichel', which is a German word and translates to 'scythe', being a reference to his choice of weapon. Fest 繋魂 "the tying spirit" - The Ghost that ties souls together. Castor has the ability to bind the souls of two people together, as seen as his own and Lazette's souls are connected. The word 'Feste' is German and translates to 'stronghold' or 'fortress' which could refer to the bonds of comradeship found in the military. Profe 言魂 "the speaking spirit" - The Ghost that can see the future. Labrador has the ability to prophesies the future by communicating with the plants in the Church Gardens. The name 'Profe' appears to be an alteration of the word 'prophet' or 'prophesies' which has the same meaning in German as it does in English. Landkarte/Randkalt 消魂 "the extinguishing spirit" This is the most debated of the Ghost names. In German 'Landkarte' translates to 'map', which could tie in with its role as the 'extinguishing spirit' as what does not exist on a map is often believed to not exist at all. It could also symbolise the effects wars have on towns and cities, as the act of razing a town to the ground effectively extinguishes it from the map. The German word 'rand' means 'border' and the word 'kalt' translates to mean 'cold' the combination 'Randkalt' is not a German word. Relikt 遺魂 "the bequeathing spirit" - The Ghosts that can see one's past. Lance has the ability to look into a persons memories and see the events that took place in their past. The German word 'Relikt' translates to 'relic'. As a relic is something of the past this could symbolise Lance's Ghost ability. Ea 醒魂 "the awaking spirit" - - Vertrag 契魂 "the pledging spirit" - The Ghost that seals memories - Fea Kreuz